


Handle With Care - Epilogue

by Rinshi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Meihem - Freeform, Meihem shipping week, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinshi/pseuds/Rinshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat is taking care of Mei while she's sick with the cold she got from him. Even though her fever has gone down, something else gets heated up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handle With Care - Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non-canon, nsfw sequel to my previous Meihem fic, Handle With Care. I say non-canon (even though HWC is already an AU) because I may continue writing fics in the same universe as HWC, and this piece is just something I did for fun for Meihem Shipping Week. I don't want Mei and Jamie's relationship to progress quite this far in the main storyline... yet. ;)

Mei awoke to the sound of light snoring, which was odd because she didn't share a room with anyone else. She pushed herself up out of her pillows with a start and peered blearily around the room. Without her glasses on she could make out the fuzzy figure of a very tall, very lean man draped awkwardly in a chair.

Oh. Right.

Junkrat.

Jamison had taken it upon himself to take care of her while she was sick, to the point of insisting that he sleep in her room. She’d refused him at first, rather emphatically, but eventually she was too exhausted and miserable to argue anymore and had relented, albeit with a blaster under her pillow for good measure.

On that front, at least, he had been fairly gentlemanly. Sure, he had teased her a bit at first, but after the first face full of ice blast he seemed to have learned his lesson. Two nights he had slept in her desk chair, all gangly limbs and awkward angles that didn't look remotely comfortable, and he hadn't attempted to make any kind of move on her.

She fumbled for her glasses and slid them on, brushing her bangs out of her face. She took another, clearer look at Jamison and couldn't help but smirk a little. His sleeping face actually looked rather innocent, she thought. Her gaze wandered downward, and her cheeks colored a bit as she found herself studying Jamison’s rather impressive physique. He did often carry around a tire with an _engine in it_ on his back, along with hauling around all of his other equipment, so was it really any surprise that he sported a chiseled six pack?

A tickle cropped up in Mei’s throat, and she stifled a few coughs. She was starting to feel a bit better, but the coughing was being persistent. Jamison stirred in his sleep at the sound, and he mumbled something. Mei couldn’t make out any words, but she felt a stab of worry at the distressed tone in his voice. She slipped out of bed and padded across the room to stand next to him. For a moment she just looked at his face again. His pale brows were knit together, his mouth slightly open in a pained grimace.

“Don’t…” he whispered, “Don’t take her…”

Mei bit her lip as the knot in her stomach tightened. What nightmare scenario had Jamison’s radiation-twisted mind thrown him into in his dreams? Was he reliving memories of losing his family in the fusion core explosion that had destroyed much of the Australian outback? Was he remembering the death of a comrade, perhaps a junker he had known in the past? Was he experiencing some fresh horror that Mei couldn’t even begin to fathom?

Was he dreaming… about her?

Another blush crept up Mei’s cheeks as she reached out a hand to touch Jamison’s shoulder. She swallowed, and it sounded incredibly loud in her ears.

“Jamison?” she said quietly, and when he didn’t wake she shook his shoulder gently, “Jamie?”

“Eh?” he muttered, blinking.

His eyes, pale brown that was almost a golden orange, fluttered open and found her face. He looked up at her, his expression confused a moment, before his eyes snapped open wide and he leapt up from the chair.

“Snowball!” he cried, “What’re ya doin’ outta bed?”

To Mei’s utterly flustered surprise, Jamison scooped her up off of her feet and deposited her back in her bed before she could even respond.

“J-Jamie!” she stammered, “I’m fine! I’m feeling better!”

“Don’tcha ‘I’m fine’ me,” he said sternly, “Yer face is all red.”

He pushed her gently down into the bed, and Mei felt her face getting even redder as he leaned his face in close to hers.

“Wh-what-?!” she gasped, his warm breath tickling her cheeks as he pressed his forehead against hers.

“Hm,” he murmured, seemingly oblivious to her distress, “Ya don’t _feel_ like ya got a fever...”

“I _told_ you!” Mei squeaked, “I’m feeling better!”

Jamison pulled back a bit and looked at her face. The acrid tang of smoke and gunpowder was beginning to stick to him again, but for some reason Mei didn't mind it so much anymore. Perhaps it was from spending so much time with him lately. Or perhaps it was because he was kneeling on the bed, his hands still on either side of her as he loomed over her, his nose inches from her own as a sly grin crept across his features.

“Then whatcha blushin’ fer, eh Snowball?” he purred.

“Y-you… surprised me, that's all,” Mei offered lamely.

She looked down and fidgeted with the hem of her pajama top, cheeks hot and fingers trembling. Jamison reached out and cupped her chin, turning her face back up to look at him, his eyes smoldering.

“Thought by now ya’d know,” he murmured, “that I’m fulla surprises.”

He leaned in again.

Mei closed her eyes.

His lips were surprisingly soft and gentle, though the taste left something to be desired. His tongue flicked her lower lip exploratively, and she shivered. Then, without warning, he jumped up and bolted from the room, his maniacal giggle following him to echo down the hallway.

Mei sat up and for a moment simply stared ahead, unblinking. Numbly, mechanically, her hands and arms moved, as though somehow they knew what she needed to do while her mind was in overloaded meltdown.

Grab pillow.

Apply to face.

Scream.

She was still sitting there a few minutes later, hugging the pillow tightly to her chest as her face refused to be anything but lobster red, when Roadhog appeared in her doorway. He tilted his head slowly to one side when he saw her, then he shook his head and looked quizzically around the room.

“He ran off that way,” Mei spat, pointing, “laughing like a fool after _he kissed me!_ ”

There was silence for a moment as Roadhog stared at her, his expression hidden by his mask. Then he placed a meaty hand on her doorway, as though to steady himself, shoulders beginning to tremble as a snort escaped him. Eventually he was doubled over, his huge belly shaking with great guffaws of laughter. It was probably the most noise Mei had ever heard him make. He finally straightened up again, still chuckling as he reached under his mask to apparently wipe away tears from his eyes.

“Never thought that idiot’d fall for someone like you,” he rumbled, and then he was gone, headed off in the direction Jamison had run in.

_F-fall for?!_ Mei thought, burying her face in the pillow. She imagined there was probably steam coming out of her ears by now.

That couldn’t be true. Jamison was just playing another dumb prank on her, and he’d gotten Mako to play along… right? Mei growled and tossed the pillow aside, clamboring out of bed and throwing a robe on over her pajamas. There was only one way to find out.

She found them in Jamison’s workshop at the edge of the base. They were discussing something in hushed tones, or rather that Mako wasn’t saying much of anything and Jamison was talking in what he probably considered a quiet manner. In any case, Mako seemed to be rather amused by something and Jamison’s cheeks were awfully flushed as he absently fidgeted with some mechanical gizmo in his hands.

“Jamison Fawkes!” Mei called as she strode purposefully into the room, “Just what were you trying to pull back there?!”

He jumped at the sound of her voice, but when he turned to face her he was all smiles again.

“Oi don’t know whatcha mean, Snowball,” he proclaimed, “I’m just tryin’ ta take good care ‘a ya.”

“Take good care of me?” Mei echoed, outraged, “You _kissed me!_ How is that-”

He sauntered over to her, placing a finger under her chin, and her words died in her throat.

“I’m just tryin’ ta make sure _all_ yer needs are met, Snowball,” he told her, his voice husky, “and yer lips were just _beggin’_ me ta kiss ‘em.”

“Y-you can’t just _do_ that!” she protested, “I never said I wanted you to-”

“Didja want me ta kiss ya somewhere else?” he interrupted mischievously, “Y’know I’d be only too happy ta oblige ya!”

“Oh, would you stop with this foolishness?!” she cried, batting his hand away from her chin.

“What kinda foolishness d’ya wanna see?” he retorted, grinning, “Trust me: I got _loads_ more.”

Mei cast a glance at Mako, but he seemed content to stand and watch the spectacle with his arms crossed. No help from him, then. She turned away from both of them and threw her hands up, yelling wordlessly in frustration. Of course that agitated her already raw throat and set her to coughing uncontrollably. Jamison’s demeanor instantly changed, and he was at her side in a flash, scooping her up into his arms for the second time that day.

“All right,” he said gruffly as he carried her out of the room, “Enough fun ‘n games. Back ta bed with ya.”

“Put me _down!_ ” Mei choked out, “It’s just a cold! I’m fine!”

“Ya _are not!_ ” he cried, “Yer still sick and Oi am _not_ losin’ ya!”

He seemed surprised at the forcefulness of his own outburst, and his cheeks flushed.

“Er, just… get some rest, okay?” he mumbled, not meeting her gaze.

They both fell silent as he carried her like a princess all the way back to her quarters. He placed her gently in her bed, and for a moment Mei wondered if he might try to kiss her again. He was looking at her with an expression she couldn’t quite interpret, like he might want to say something but was fighting some internal struggle. At last he offered a small, hesitant smile and kissed her gently on the forehead.

“Don’t look so scared, Snowball,” he said quietly, “I won’t do nothin’ ya don’t want me to. A dirty, rotten, scoundrel I may be, but even I ain’t _that_ bad.”

“Hmph,” Mei sniffed, “As though I’d be scared of _you_. I can take you any day.”

So what if her heart was pounding so loudly they must be able to hear it clear across the complex? Mei couldn’t deny that the look Jamison was giving her, the lingering feel of his warmth against her body, and his bare, sculpted chest in her face was arousing a confusing mix of emotions within her, but she knew that fear was not one of them. He was unpredictable and capricious at best, but she realized that she trusted Jamison completely. He might joke around and play pranks on her, but somehow she knew that he would never do anything to truly hurt her.

He chuckled and patted her head with a sad smile.

“I know ya can, Snowball,” he told her, and he turned to leave.

Without thinking Mei reached out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. A thousand questions were suddenly vying for position on her lips. What was the real reason he had kissed her? How did he feel about her? Was he really falling in love with her? When had he started feeling that way? How was she supposed to feel about that? How was she supposed to feel about _him?_

Instead she found herself asking, “Jamison… What were you dreaming about when I woke you up?”

He didn’t turn around, simply stood there for a moment without looking at her or saying anything. When he did at last speak his voice reminded her of when he had told her of his past on the rooftop not long ago.

“I was dreamin’,” he replied, “that I could go back an’ fix everythin’. I could stop the omnium core from blowin’ and destroyin’ everythin’. I could put everythin’ back right, the way it was s’posed ta be. I could have me family back. Me home. I wouldn’t have ta grow up ta be…” he gestured at himself, “ _this_. I could just be a normal bloke.

“Except,” he continued, “in order ta do it _everythin’_ had ta go back ta how it was. So they was gonna put ya back ta sleep in Antarctica, but this time it was gonna be fer good, and I dunno why but it just _hurt_ so bad right here…”

He put his free hand on his chest, over his heart, and Mei could feel him trembling.

“What could I do?” he asked the air, his voice tight, “What’s the point ‘a changin’ the past so maybe I can become someone who _deserves_ ta be happy with a nice little sheila if…”

Mei pulled his arm, hard, and he yelped in surprise as she pulled him to her on the bed. She threw her arms around him and hugged him to her chest, stroking his hair gently, not caring that he was getting soot all over her and her sheets.

“You don’t have to change anything,” she told him, “I like you the way that you are.”

Jamison seemed frozen in shock, then at last he wrapped his own lanky arms around her and he held her with a gentleness that she did not expect.

“I like ya, too, Mei,” he mumbled into her shoulder.

Mei gently touched Jamison’s cheek, and he lifted his head to meet her gaze. To think that she would ever see such vulnerability in those eyes, and yet also a sort of desperate hope, Mei-Ling Zhou found that she could no longer deny the connection she felt toward Jamison Fawkes, nor the attraction that spurred her to draw his face ever closer toward her own until her lips spoke to his what she could not find words for.

He leaned into her kiss, returning it with an urgency that made her smile. They broke apart and shared in a giggle as Jamison hugged her tightly.

“Is this real? Am I still dreamin’?” he laughed, “Maybe ya should pinch me. On second thought, nah, I don’t wanna wake up.”

He scrambled more fully onto the bed, taking a moment to hastily shuck his boot before he settled back against her. His lips eagerly found hers once more, and he reached up to twine his fingers into her hair and cradle her head gently. His tongue teased her lips, and she parted them with a light gasp to let her own tongue play with his. One of her hands found purchase on his shoulder, while the other traced lightly down his side, feeling the lean, corded muscle beneath her fingers.

He sucked and nipped playfully on her lower lip, and Mei’s back arched slightly as a spark of passion ignited in her belly. How long had it been since she had been with a man? She’d been in cryostasis for so long, but she had only been asleep, not dead, and now, with a rush of sudden fervor, her body cried out with the need of those long years. Her fingers dug into Jamison’s shoulder as a moan purred in her throat.

_Hot. Too hot._

She let go of him and clawed at her robe, stripping it off and tossing it to the floor as her kisses became more insistent against Jamison’s lips. Mei grabbed his shoulders and, grinning, rolled him onto his back beneath her.

“Whoa!” he yelped, then he laughed, “Oi, ya weren’t kiddin’ when ya said ya could take me on, eh?”

“Any day, junker,” she purred, straddling him.

She leaned down and kissed him again, sucking the tip of his tongue and raking her teeth lightly against it. She felt him shiver beneath her as a slight moan escaped him, and he ran his hands from her hips, along her sides, and then, hesitantly, up to cup her breasts. When she gasped in pleasure he gripped them tighter, and as Mei straddled his hips she could feel him getting hard beneath her.

She broke their kiss and sat up, a smirk playing about her lips as she coyly moved Jamison’s hands to the top button on her pajama top. He grinned and undid the button, his nimble fingers quickly moving down her shirt to unfasten the rest. Mei cast the top aside without thought or care to where it landed, and she leaned forward to plant kisses on his neck and shoulder, letting her bare chest press into his.

Jamison groaned with need as Mei felt his hips rock slightly beneath her, pressing up against her, and a thrill shot through her that made her grind her own hips against him. Pleasure ignited between her legs, and she could feel herself getting wetter as the heat grew. Jamison’s hands found her back, and he ran his fingers along her spine.

“Ah! Cold!” Mei giggled at the touch of his prosthetic hand on her bare skin.

Jamison grinned mischievously up at her and rested his hands on her sides.

“Oh, I don’t think it’s the cold that’ll bother ya,” he said, his grin widening.

Too late Mei realized what he was about to do, and as she giggled out, “N-no!” he grabbed her sides and started tickling. She squirmed in his grip, helpless as she squealed with laughter.

“St-stop!” she laughed and she fell over off of him.

He followed her down, rolling until he was on top, tickling and tickling as she giggled and writhed on the bed beneath him. When he stopped he rested his hands lightly on her sides again, and Mei took off her glasses to wipe tears from the corners of her eyes, still giggling. Jamison looked down at her with a soft smile, then he leaned down and nuzzled her nose.

“Such a pretty sound,” he told her, “Ya laughin’. I like it.”

He moved his mouth close to her ear.

“And,” he whispered, “it gets me kinda hot…”

He kissed her neck just under her ear, then again at her shoulder, her collarbone, moving down until he was kissing her breasts, taking them in his hands and squeezing gently. He kissed her nipple, ran his tongue around it, then he took it into his mouth to suck greedily, squeezing her breasts harder.

Mei’s back arched beneath him as a pleasured moan escaped her lips, and her glasses fell to the floor with a small clatter. When Jamison had finished pleasuring her one breast he moved to the other, until both of her nipples were hard and erect, like little pebbles under his fingers. The heat between Mei’s legs was reaching a fever pitch, and her fingers found the edge of Jamison’s shorts. She hooked them under the edge of his waistband and tugged, growling playfully with a coy smile.

Jamison looked down at her hands, and his expression faltered for a moment. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips, then brushed her bangs to one side and gazed into her eyes, searching.

“Ya sure ‘bout this, Snowball?” he murmured, nuzzling her nose again.

Mei threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

“Yes,” she breathed, “I want you, Jamie.”

He grinned and kissed her deeply, then shimmied down to hook his own fingers under the waistband of her pajama bottoms. Mei giggled and lifted her hips as Jamison stripped her down, panties and all, slinging them over his shoulder with a sly grin.

“Care ta do the honors?” he quipped, indicating his own clothing, and Mei giggled again.

“You _are_ a bit overdressed,” she replied, and she reached out to begin unfastening his belt. Once that was gone she undid the button and fly of his shorts, looking up into his eyes as he smiled down at her.

“Oh,” she said, cheeks flushing as she looked back down at her hands, “You, uh, you don’t wear underwear…”

“‘Course not!” he replied brightly, “Too restrictin’.”

He sat on the edge of the bed and tried to kick his shorts off, but they got a bit entangled with his prosthetic leg. Mei couldn’t help but laugh as she watched him struggle to get free, clapping a hand over her mouth. She was checking out his surprisingly shapely rear when she noted with some amusement that he had freckles on it. She decided then that it was, in fact, one of the most adorable things about him.

“Yeah, yeah,” he was muttering, “Laugh now, cuz yer gonna get it in a minute.”

Mei leaned in so her mouth was brushing the edge of Jamison’s ear.

“I certainly hope so,” she whispered.

A bit of color touched Jamison’s cheeks then, and he worked furiously to disentangle himself from his clothing, at last tossing the shorts clear across the room with a cry of triumph.

“Now, where were we?” he purred, turning to Mei and crawling toward her with sultry slowness.

She lay back and beckoned him to her, spreading her legs as he loomed over her. He placed his prosthetic right hand on the bed next to her, then he cradled her face with his other hand, warm and gentle, the skin a bit rough against her own.

“Yer so beautiful… Mei,” he said, his eyes gentle and his smile doubly so.

Jamison leaned in and kissed her, deeply and tenderly, before he pressed his body against hers and they became one…

* * *

Mei awoke to the sound of light snoring, and she smiled as she placed her arm over Jamison’s that was draped over her waist. She snuggled back against his body, relishing the feeling and warmth of their skin touching. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined a relationship growing between her and Jamison, and yet grown it had, somehow, almost without her even noticing. She wasn't prepared to call it love, not yet, but if they were able to get this far, then who could say what the future held?

Jamison murmured something in his sleep behind her. Mei couldn't make out any words, but he sounded happy. She turned over carefully so as not to wake him and placed a tender kiss on his forehead. What was he dreaming about, she wondered? She hoped it was good.

She hoped it was of her.


End file.
